


plumbing issue at devil's castle

by kasaneteto0o0



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneteto0o0/pseuds/kasaneteto0o0
Summary: nobody's toilets are working,and everyones mad about it
Kudos: 5





	plumbing issue at devil's castle

"Ashiya, you might want to get out of there." Maou called into the bathroom. "Urushihara really needs the toilet."  
Urushihara squealed at this. "Dude, what the?! Of all the things to notice in your life, you have to notice that and you don't even tell me?"  
"How am I supposed to not notice? You're doing a full-out pee pee dance in front of the bathroom door!"  
"Dude, I'm just pacing."  
"You never pace, you're too lazy for that."  
"Can you at least not word like that?"  
"How am I supposed to word it, 'Lucifer has a strong desire to urinate'? Nobody says that!"  
"You two stop arguing," Ashiya came out of the bathroom with a toolbox in hand. "The toilet isn't working."  
"What?" Urushihara and Maou squealed in unison.  
"I have a 'strong desire to urinate' as well, y'know!" Maou shrieked.   
"Dude, this is giving me serious anxiety, and it's not good for my bladder."  
Suddenly, a knock came from the door, which Ashiya answered without paying heed to his roommates conditions. It was Crestia Bell. "Greetings, neighbors. It has come to my attention that my toilet has stopped working, so I have come to ask if I may use yours."   
"Oh, that? Ours stopped working, too."  
"Oh. Well then, I shall check to see if the water has been turned off. Farewell." and with that, their neighbor vanished.  
Since neither Urushihara or Maou were trying to hide their urge to urinate anymore, they were both causing extreme commotion in the devil's castle. It was highly distracting that while Ashiya was trying to cut up vegetables for dinner that night, Urushihara was hopping up and down, and Maou was rolling around at his feet.  
"Both of you, moving around is not going to help you. Remaining calm and moving less puts less stress on your bladder." At this, boy boys stopped moving around and sat.   
"Hey, look on the bright side. It'll feel really good when we finally do go." Maou tried to be optimistic.  
"Don't even talk about that. I might actually wet myself."  
After 20 or so minutes, Urushihara raised his hand. "Ashiya, I can't stay calm."  
Maou raised his hand. "I can't stay still."  
Ashiya sighed. "Alright, then why don't you go to check the water with Kamazuki?"  
Maou and Urushihara cringed at the word water, but went to check nonetheless. At the bottom of the stairwell, they met Suzuno walking back up. "It is not the water that's the problem - that is still on. I really have no other ideas, however would really like to find some soon so I can relieve myself."   
By the time Urushihara and Maou got home, the two of them were googling ways to hold their pee. The first time, they only got an article on how holding urine was an effort of consciously fighting your body's signal to urinate.  
The second article requested listening to music, but Urushihara and Maou couldn't agree on a single song. It also requested an activity that required brain power, so they asked Ashiya, but the only things he could come up with required un-crossing of legs, which neither of them was willing to do at this point.  
Suddenly, Urushihara started coughing, and this caused a huge wet spot to form on his pants. "Oh, that's not good."  
"Ashiya, dude, we're running out of options here. It actually really hurts to hold it and I just came this close to wetting myself."  
It had been late evening when the toilets first stopped working, and was now around 8pm.  
"Since it's closer to nighttime, try to go to sleep. That's a distraction technique."  
"Alright." Maou said, and laid down on the floor.  
"Dude, I can't do that."   
"Why not?"  
"I just can't, okay?" Urushihara's bladder spasmed, causing him to double over.  
"Seriously, why not though?"  
"I have an overactive bladder and I sometimes wet the bed!" at this, Ashiya burst out laughing and Maou laughed just hard enough that he leaked urine onto the floor. "Crap."  
Urushihara, shifting his weight from foot to foot, interrupted Ashiya's laughter. "Dude, it's not funny! You realize I'm actually gonna wet myself, right?"  
Ashiya raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I don't think I can make it into tomorrow." Maou agreed.  
Ashiya sighed. "Can you guys walk presentably? I'm sure the convenience store has one."  
The two agreed to walk normally to the convenience store, but Maou kept putting his hands where they weren't supposed to be and Urushihara was moving his hips in a way they shouldn't be moved in public, both actions attracting the attention of onlookers. Ashiya stepped on the two's feet and they both cried out in surprise.  
"Ow, my foot, what was that for?!" Urushihara whined.  
"Yeah, I could've seriously, actually peed right there. I think I did a little bit." Maou complained.  
"Both of you, shut up." Ashiya spat through his teeth. He turned to the store owner. "Excuse me, sir, do you have a bathroom in this store?"  
"Yeah, down the hall to the right. It will be closed for cleaning for the next hour or so though."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." Ashiya took Urushihara and Maou's hands, both a little too close to their nether regions than they should have been, and dragged them out of the store.  
"Okay, stop, we need to stop."  
Maou and Ashiya turned to Urushihara.   
"I can't hold it anymore. I've never been this close to wetting myself in my life without actually doing it, so can I just get somewhere I can't be seen before that happens?"  
"I'm sure you can hold it long enough to get to a bathroom." Ashiya said. At this, Urushihara started panicking. "No, I really, really can't. You won't even let me hold myself, and at this point it's not even helping anymore! I just really need to go right now."  
"You've been saying that for the past hour." Ashiya rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah, well I really can't this time!" Urushihara looked like he way about to cry.  
Maou added himself into the conversation, too. "I have approximately five minutes before I involuntarily urinate."  
"I have approximately thirty seconds before I involuntarily urinate." Urushihara raised his hand.  
"So," Maou continued, "I hate to say this, but there's really no possible way for me to make it to a toilet in time. I'd rather pee myself outside where I don't have to clean it up, and not in front of people, so I'd really like to go someplace hidden right now."  
Urushihara, again doing something he shouldn't do in public, pulled his waistband down and his shirt up, showing Ashiya the swollen lump that was his bladder. Ashiya raised an eyebrow at this, surprised. He expected them to just be exaggerating.   
Reading his mind, Urushihara snapped, "You think we would exaggerate? This is super humiliating, dude. I couldn't exaggerate if I tried."  
"We're not close to anyplace secluded. What do you want me to do?" Ashiya found no way out, a first for him.  
"If there's nowhere to go, I'm going on the street. You too, Urushihara. Your job is to hide us, Ashiya.  
If someone had told Lucifer and Satan back in the demon world they'd be hiding behind Alciel to pee in public, they would have vomited, passed out, or peed themselves, whichever came first.   
"Can you guys back up towards the trees at least?" Ashiya started to move the group back slowly, once going too fast for Maou and bumping into his bladder, causing a stream of urine to run down his leg.  
"Okay, I never thought about this. We could be arrested for stripping in public, and it'd be way more obvious what we were doing. So I guess we just have to wet ourselves...?"  
"Noted." Urushihara had no problem with this, immediately soaking through his jeans, urine running down his legs. At the sight of it, Maou involuntarily began to urinate. Both began to make moaning noises and faces that should not have been made in public. Embarrassed, Ashiya looked down-anywhere but at them- and found two streams of urine flowing down the hill from behind him. He instantly looked away. The urine made its way all the way down to the bottom of the hill and pooled on the sidewalk, both puddles forming one huge one. After two minutes or so, both streams tapered off.   
"...That felt amazing." Urushihara sighed, and Maou agreed.   
"It feels so good to finally be empty..."  
"Don't say that out loud, I don't need to know that!" Ashiya growled.   
"Ok, fine, but what are we supposed to do now? Maou's pants were black so he's fine as long as he's not in sunlight where it can reflect, but... what am I supposed to do?" Maou and Ashiya looked down at the dark stains down Urushihara's legs.  
"I'll get you two both a change of pants - I heard you can get a rash from urine touching your skin for extended periods of time. Maou, try your best to hide Urushihara." and with that, Ashiya was off to the nearest twenty-four-hour open store with clothes in it.  
That's when the demon and the fallen angel ran into bad luck. Coming down the street in her Docodemo Call outfit, it was Emi, walking to the train station to return home from work. The two scrambled to hide, but were spotted anyway.  
Emi ran over, and though Maou's pants were black, it didn't really save him from this one - Emi's vision was extremely precise.   
"WOAH," she yelled, doubling over in laughter, "DID YOU GUYS PEE YOURSELVES?!" She yelled that in a way it should never be yelled in public. Both Maou and Urushihara turned bright red.  
And that's how Ashiya found them, faces redder than Emi's hair, gathering a small crowd, Emi laughing in their faces.


End file.
